Silver & Shiver
by melancholyxdreams
Summary: Just a general story of Meg growing up and how her life is going. An old flame is back in her life.
1. Blast From The Past

**To anyone who happens by my story: If you read it, and like it even just a little, or even if you don't like it, leave a review! I thrive on construtive criticism. Thanks for stopping by.**

**--Amy aka melancholyXdreams**

**

* * *

Chapter One:**

"Guess who I saw at the mall today!", Meg said excitedly on the phone to Roxanne.

"I can barely contain my excitement," Roxanne yawned. Meg figured she was probably painting her nails, or something equally Roxanne-like.

"Remember Michael Brooks? The old producer of Bandstand? He's back in Philly for Christmas. We spent a half an hour at the food court just talking, and he told me all about California. Do you know it NEVER rains in LA?"

Meg paused to catch her breath, and Roxanne interjected with "I always knew you had a crush on him too, Meg." Meg felt her cheeks turn red, but she would deny this certain information to her dying day. Besides, it wasn't like she could do anything about Michael now. He was still married and she'd been going steady with Jimmy Riley for almost six months. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Yeah, anyway," Meg changed the subject quickly. "So are you coming over for Christmas Eve dinner and Mass this year, or are you staying with your Mom?"

Roxanne made a clucking noise with her tongue that basically said "I KNOW you're trying to change the subject."

"Rox, I have my pride you know," Meg huffed. "How silly would it be to have a 18-year-old from your past hanging all over you? It would be embarrasing for the both of us."

"Was his "wife" there?", Roxanne wanted to know. Michael getting married was always a sore spot for her. She had really liked him.

"Yeah, Jeannie. She's really nice, and pretty."

Roxanne frowned. Now she wanted to change the subject.

"I might stay with Mom this Christmas Eve. We'll come by and see you guys the next day, how's that?"

"Sounds good. And Rox?"

She sighed. "What?"

"For the record, I think he liked you too."

That made them both giggle. And it made Roxanne feel better too. "Thanks, Meg. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Merry Christmas, Rox."

"Yeah, you too. Give my love to the family."

"I will." Meg hung the phone up, and looked around the living room that had been fully decorated for the holidays. She'd always loved this time of year, and with her life being just about perfect lately, Christmas seemed to mean even more to her. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pine needles, then turned to meet her family in the dining room where Jimmy was waiting for her.


	2. Some Things Never Change

Meg turned up her record player and in seconds her room was filled with the sounds of the Beatles singing "I Wanna Hold Your Hand". Thinking back, she remembered dancing with Roxanne on Bandstand to this song. It had been her favourite. 

Meg barely heard the knock on the door, so she turned down her player and told the person to come in. It was Jimmy. He nodded towards the spinning record. "Great tune," he said, smiling. "I remember you dancing with Rox on the show." Meg laughed. "Funny enough, I was just remembering the same thing. I love that we're always on the same page." She stood on her tiptoes(she had grown a couple of inches in the last two years, but she still was just average height)and kissed Jimmy on the cheek. Glancing down, she noticed his hand that kept hold of his cane was shaking slightly. His leg had been injured in Vietnam(the million dollar wound, they called it)and it still ached him every now and again.

"Is it okay?" Meg asked, concerned. Jimmy shrugged, but Meg could tell he was trying to stop his hand from shaking. "My hand just gets tired of holding this old cane, that's all. Really," he said, looking directly at her. "I'm fine, sweetie. Your mom asked me to get you. I guess you need to help with the dishes."

Meg sighed. Some things never changed. Even though she was eighteen now and living in her own little apartment with Jimmy(they were engaged and the wedding was scheduled for the next June)only a couple of blocks away, she supposed it was nice to always be able to come back home. She gave Jimmy a lop-sided smile. "The only things I really miss about not living here is Patty spying on me and...," she sighed again. "Dishes. It's a lot easier to do them for two people rather than six." Jimmy laughed and reached over to turn off Meg's record player. "There you go. There's a silver lining for everything." He put his arm around her shoulders, giving them a squeeze, and they left her room together.


End file.
